fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Commonwealth Minutemen
The Commonwealth Minutemen is a civilian militia that appears in Fallout 4. Background The Commonwealth Minutemen were an alliance of militias formed to protect themselves from various threats. The Minutemen that existed during the American Revolution inspired them. In 2180, a horde of super mutants descended upon Diamond City. Learning of this, the Minutemen sprung into action and repelled the invasion, gaining them recognition. After building themselves up, they take control of Fort Independence, renaming it “The Castle”, retrofitting it to suit their purposes. Adding things such as an armory, a radio tower and a radio station. Later, the Minutemen attempted to set up the ‘Commonwealth Provisional Government’ by uniting settlements in the Commonwealth. This concluded in failure when a synthetic human infiltrated a meeting and killed their representatives. They named this event the ‘CPG Massacre‘. In 2240, Mirelurks forced the Minutemen to abandon Fort Independence when they were assaulting The Castle, intending to nest in and around it. Thinking it was a super mutant attack, General McGann locked himself in the armory. With this effort to protect the armory, he doomed himself to die by dehydration. The last leader of the Minutemen, General Becker, got killed after his appointment. Upon his death, the Minutemen began to experience internal conflict, as they couldn’t agree on a successor. Losing The Castle only intensified the issue, and this division caused the political landscape to become unstable. The ordeal ended after the Quincy Massacre, many of the militias making up the group disbanding or turning to banditry, following the massive loss of popular support. Following this, only remnants of the Minutemen such as Preston Garvey, one of the few survivors to escape the massacre remained. The Minutemen had ceased to exist as an alliance of Commonwealth militias. Personnel The first noted commander of the Minutemen was General McGann, from 2240 to 2247. McGann’s last act was to isolate himself in the armory to defend it from attacking Mirelurks, this was at the cost of his life as he succumbed to death by dehydration. After McGann's death, Joe Becker took over as General. Those who knew Becker described him as a competent leader who hated criminals and kept all the Minutemen together. After his death, the Minutemen started to break down and become an unstable faction. After the breakdown there was only Preston Garvey, the last Minuteman and its leader. The Minuteman outfit is a colonial style uniform worn by the minutemen, comprising a baby blue button-up shirt with a tattered jacket with rolled sleeves worn over it with jeans and boots. The Minutemen hat is brown with a part of brim pinned in the air. An average Minuteman carries a laser musket, their signature weapon. Facilities At some point the Minutemen took over Fort Independence. This is where they stayed until 2240 when the Mirelurk attack drove them out. If they are rebuilt, this is where the Minutemen return to. Gallery PrestonGarvey.png|Preston Garvey, the last Minuteman. RonnieShaw.jpg|Ronnie Shaw, former Minuteman. TheCastle.jpg|"The Castle", aka Fort Independence. LaserMusket.png|The Laser Musket, the Minutemen's signature weapon. Category:Fallout Category:Law Enforcement Category:United States